Apparatus of the general type to be converted by the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,449. In the apparatus as disclosed in said patent in actual practice there is approximately an 18 second delay in returning the ball to the bowler. There is a need for a conversion device which will expedite returning the ball to the bowler to thereby speed up the playing of the game. The present invention will reduce the ball return time as much as 6 seconds and will enable a game in a typical league to be completed as much as forty-five minutes earlier. Some portions of the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,901 are disclosed herein.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to provide a conversion kit for speeding up bowling while making minimal changes in the known existing equipment.